The Knights Of Power
by thunderbird
Summary: What will happen when the Sailor Scouts join up with the Power Rangers to defeat Zedd and Serena's sister Sarah R
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story was dreamed up of several different stories along with our own ideas. My brother and I don't want to offend anyone who think we have stolen his or her ideas so please know this was not our intention. The characters in Sailor Moon and Power Rangers do not belong to my brother or myself we are only using them in this story. Other writers also have people in this story are Ellen Brand and Jennifer Bigly thank you for the inspiration. Some new characters are in this story that were not in ether Sailor Moon or Power Rangers these are purely my idea such as Damien, Sara, and Shawn these are of my creation so please enjoy my brother also has a few characters in here so please reframe from stealing our characters. The characters that are in here that belong to Ellen and Jennifer are Jamie and Christina thank you for their use. I must thank my brother who helped me come to a decision on writing a story we both could get into so here it is.  
  
The Knights Of Power  
  
Written  
  
By  
  
Tana Dickerson And Michael Hefner  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a cool summer morning when the clock went off in Serena's Room. She had started to wake up early ever since high school started. Today was different since her friends and her had finally graduated. This morning they were getting ready to head off to their future. Across town Amy was also up at the crack of dawn. She was packing making plans to go to the US to go to college with her friends. Elsewhere, Mina was packing to go also since she'd been up since six o'clock. She was just to excited to sleep so she figured that she would get her stuff together. Lita who was also up at the crack of dawn was also awake cooking and mixing food. She had decided to throw a party in honor of both graduation and the fact that her friends and her are all leaving for college in the states. At Rei's temple she decided to look for guidance from the fire. She wanted to make sure that the evil was really gone before they all left for college but got nothing so she went to her room and packed. In the Tomoe residence Hotaru was also packing with her fathers help so he could spend his last day with her. Back at Serena's house she got up and dressed up while packing up her room for the trip. Downstairs her family was eating a light breakfast so they could spend the whole day with her until it was time for her to go. Back at Mina's house the phone rang, "Hello, who is it?" "Mina it's Lita, listen I want to throw a party for all our friends and families to send us off. What do you think?" "Hey a party sounds fun. Where is it at?" Just then Lita heard a beep on her phone. "Hang on a minute Mina I have another call." "That's fine I'll wait." Lita pushed the flash button and talked to whoever was on the other end. "Hello, who is it?" she asked "It's Umara Lita just wanted to congratulate you on graduation and going to college." "Thanks Umara, hey listen you own a mansion right?" "Yea why do you want to know?" "Well I'm throwing a party and wanted to know if we could have it there?" "Sure sounds fun if you want you can cook here too." "Thanks I've got food so I'll have Mina bring me over there and finish the food there alright?" "Sure see you soon Lita, bye." Lita after finishing her conversation with Umara pushed the flash button again to talk to Mina. "Hey Mina You still there?" "Yea Lita what's up?" "I was talking to Umara and she said we could use her mansion for the party. Anyway can you pick me up I need time to prepare for it?" "Sure Lita be there in a little bit, bye." Across town Darien who was also packing to leave got a call from Lita. "Hello may I help you?" "Darien it's Lita, I was just calling to see if you come to a party I'm throwing at Umara's mansion for the whole gang and our families." "Sure but what's the party for?" "It's in honor of our graduation and also to send us on our way to America. Also Darien if you want to bring Rose you can." "Sure that sounds good let me wake her up. We still need to pack everything but we'll be there." "Alright well the party is at noon so see you there, bye." Lita called Amy to ask her to come to the party who in- turn called Rei who by that time was finished packing. Lita finally called Serena who was enjoying along talk with her family. Back at the mansion Lita and Mina arrived with the food Lita had already made for the party but still needed to cook. While Michelle showed them the kitchen Umara called Hotaru to come to the party. Around noon everyone had arrived and was enjoying him or herself. Serena and Darien were talking with her parents while he introduced them to Rose. Hotaru and her father were talking to Michelle, Umara, and Setsuna. Amy and her mother were enjoying a conversation with Mina and her mother while Rei and her grandfather were talking to Lita and her mother. After the party was over Amy asked Darien, "So who's meeting us in LAX?" " Some people from the University." "Do you know who they are?" "I know one of them. I think his name is Tommy. I met him here in Japan. He was learning Japanese karate." "Cool I can't wait to meet him." Lita said. "We know! We know he's going to look like your old boyfriend." The other girls said with this the cracked up.  
  
Meanwhile in Angel Grove. "Hey Tommy what time are we suppose to be at the airport?" Kimberly asked. "Ten o'clock tonight." He said. Just then a monster showed up in Angel Grove Park. The communicators sounded off Kimberly and Tommy looked around and opened communications. "What is it Zordon?" " Rangers Lord Zedd and Kat have sent down a monster. He is a very powerful monster you must morph immediately." "We're on our way Zordon." They morphed and went to the park where the other four rangers already were. "You four alright?" Tommy asked. "Yea Tommy just watch out this monsters tricky he uses lighting as a weapon." Jason said. Kat and Zedd saw that the rangers were all there and made the monster grow. On the earth the rangers watched, as the monster became a giant. Tommy told everyone to summon the ninja zords. Then Tommy ordered them to form the ninja falcon megazord. Lighting bug shot out a huge bolt of lighting before they could sink up completely. It fried the zords circuits and then he sent a heavier bolt, which destroyed them. "Alright great let's summon the shogun zords then." Jason said. They formed the shogun megazord and Jason formed the sword. "Um I hate to rush this but if we don't hurry we'll be late for the airport." Kim told them. "Alright let's end this now." Zack said. Jason contacted Tommy and told him to get the falcon zord ready. "Let's create the falcon shogun megazord." Jason said. "Fire all weapons!" he ordered, with that the monster blew up in a ball of fire. "Zordon we destroyed the monster." Tommy said. " Good job rangers. Alpha teleport the rangers to the airport after they have demorphed." Zordon said. "Aye-yi-yi-yi as you wish Zordon teleport-ing now!" Alpha told him.  
  
Meanwhile on the plane it was five minutes until landing according to the stewardess. She told the passengers the usual preparation before landing before she sat down herself. " Thank god we're about to land." Rei said. "I can't believe we're actually here." Serena said while holding Darien's hand. Rose looked at her brother and asked him if high school was the same in the US as in Japan. "No Rose it isn't in America they don't have year round schooling like back home." He told her.  
  
Meanwhile back on the ground the six friends waited for the plane from Tokyo, Japan. "Hey Tommy what gate do we need to be at?" Jason asked. "Gate eight" Tommy said. "Where is that?" Zach asked. Trini who saw the arriving and departing board saw it and while grabbing Kimberly's arm said, "This way follow us." Billy ran up behind them saying, "Slow down we can't all keep up with you two." "Yea Trini you'll pull off Kim's arm that way." Jason said. Soon the six of them were in front of gate eight and seven waiting people.  
  
Around gate eight the scouts were planning what to do next. Rose wanted to stay up late but the older girls decided to go to their host or hostess house. Darien was making plans of his own and was about to say some thing when he saw a group of six people come up to them. "Hi I'm Darien and these are my friends." He said pointing at the girls. Serena stood forward and in very good English said, "My name is Serena." She looked at the others as if to ask if they wished her to tell the six friends their names but Amy also in good English, "I'm Amy." Then knowing both Mina and Rei knew no English at all introduced them to the group. Lastly Darien introduced Rose and Hotaru to everyone. "Hi my name is Tommy and these are my friends." He said pointing to each one of the people next to him. "Darien my parents offered to let you and your sister stay at my house." He said. "Hi um Serena and Hotaru you two can stay with us at my house." Kimberly said. "Rei I'd be very honored if you would grace our home with your presence." Trini said. "Amy I've got orders to inform you that you may stay with us at my dwelling." Billy informed her. " I guess that just leaves you huh Lita? Don't worry My parents have an extra room for you." Zack said.  
  
Later on the moon Lord Zedd was happy that they destroyed the rangers ninja megazord, but he was now angry at the fact that the rangers were still alive. He watched them welcome seven people to Angel Grove. "Kat don't those people look familiar?" he asked her. "Yes, but I can't put my finger on it." She told him. "Hmm let's just keep an eye on them I don't like this one bit." He informed her. To be continued****** 


	2. chapter 2

The  
  
Knights  
  
Of Power  
  
Written By Tana Dickerson And Michael Hefner  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Soon summer was over and it was time for the group of new friends to move into their dorms at UCSAG (University of California State at Angel Grove). Darien arranged for a two bedroom for his sister and him. Serena and Hotaru got a room to share in the girl's dorm while Amy and Rei share one down stairs from them. Mina and Lita share a room in the co-ed dorms so they could be near boys. Kimberly and Trini have a room across from Amy and Rei's room. While Zack and Billy have a room in the boys dorm. Jason and Tommy have a room in the co-ed dorm for ranger purposes. After they all got settled they went for a walk to get familiar with the school.  
  
On the light side of the moon a young girl was watching the new friends with angry eyes. Her name was Sarah and she was the unknown half sister of Princess Serena. "So their still alive I guess Beryl couldn't kill them so I guess it's my turn." She told herself before commanding a youma to attack the earth. On the dark side of the moon Lord Zedd and Kat were planning to get rid of the Power Rangers once and for all when they saw a bolt of lighting leaving the light side of the moon headed for Angel Grove. On earth the friends were looking at a very long building. Amy saw the word library carved on the side of the doors. "Wow that's one long library!" "Man even our old library was smaller than this one I hope we don't get lost Amy." Serena said. "What are you talking about?" Rei asked her looking funny at her. "What do you think I mean ever since High School started four years ago I was in the library with Amy and Hotaru." Serena told her dumbfounded friend. "Yea she really has come a long way or how else do you think she was able to come here?" Amy asked. Tommy and the others looked at the three of them with awkward eyes. Amy told them how Serena used to be until she got her act together. Just then a bolt of lighting hit the ground in front of them. When the glare ended standing where the lighting hit was a youma. The group scattered in two different directions. The rangers morphed and the scouts transformed. The scouts made it back first with the rangers right behind them. "Who are you guys?" Red ranger asked. "We'll explain later. Right now we have a more impressing engagement to attend to." Sailor Mercury said. Both groups went into defense mode and got ready to attack. The rangers pulled out their weapons while the scouts just went and surrounded the monster. "Wait you don't know how to fight that thing." Red ranger said. "Just wait and see we've been doing this longer than you think." Sailor Venus told him. Then Jupiter started talking, " So you like playing with lighting well try this on for size." As her tiara's rod began to rise she shouted out "Jupiter thunder dragon" which sent a large dragon shaped lighting bolt right at him. When the dragon shaped lighting reached the youma nothing happened. "Thank you for that recharge Sailor Jupiter!" he said. Jupiter was enraged at what the youma had said and ran right at him. "No Jupiter it's to dangerous." Venus told her but she wouldn't listen. Venus in a last ditch effort to stop her called out her love chain and lassoes Jupiter with it, however, Jupiter keeps going pulling Venus with her. Sailor Moon and Mercury went to help Venus and Jupiter but were to late. The youma let out an electric attack, which hit both girls. Next he cut into them with nine-inch claws to finish them off. Sailor Moon who was to upset to attack asked Saturn for help with the monster while Mercury watched over Venus and Jupiter. "Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked the youma. "I am Grizzlor. I am here to destroy you all on my mistresses behave." "I don't think so." She told him and with a look at Saturn they each held up their rods. Saturn hit hers on the ground and it became a death scythe. Sailor Moon raised her rod and shouted "Moon Scepter Elimination" while Saturn shouted out "Saturn Death Strike" both waves met and combined to attack Grizzlor. When it hit him he received deep cuts and finally a part at a time disappeared, until he was gone. "Now that that's over let's get Venus and Jupiter to the Hospital!" Mercury stated. "Right, but first could you all turn around please?" Sailor Moon asked "Why do you want us to turn around?" Red Ranger asked. "It's nothing personal but we never detransform in front of people." Saturn said. "Alright we need to go anyway." With this the rangers walked off and the Sailor Scouts detransformed and took their friends to the hospital.  
  
Later at Angel grove's ICU in the hospital the girls were told that Lita and Mina would be fine but that they would need to stay in the hospital for observation. After Amy, Hotaru and Serena talked to the doctors they went to see Mina and Lita who were being watched by Rei. "Hey how are they doing?" Amy asked. "Their fine they've been sleeping most of the time." Rei told her. All of a sudden the door opened and in came two figures dressed in white one was taller then the other. "Don't worry we will watch over them for you." The taller man said. "Who are you?" Hotaru asked. At that question both men removed their hoods. "Malacite and Nephlite what are you doing here? I thought you were both dead." Serena said. "Yes the evil men we once were are dead, however, when you and the others killed Queen Beryl you freed our souls which then returned to human form. I promise you we are now on your side as we always have been. In real life I was known to you as Nathan and he was known to you as Michael." Nathan said. "I promise I will not harm Lita." Nathan finished. "Nor will I hurt Mina or you for that matter your highness." Michael added. "You sound like you where close to them." Amy said to the two men. "Yes we were and we very much hope to regain that feeling again." They both said. After a few minutes both Mina and Lita woke up. "You two! Is beryl back?" Lita asked. "Believe it or not but they claim to be on our side now. More then that though they say they care about the two of you." Rei said. "They do look more familiar in that state then they did working for Beryl." Mina said. "Yeah I think we'll be alright with them." Lita added. "Well if you say so then okay we will give them a chance." Amy said. "You have our word who ever did this to them not get the chance again." The two men said. "Well alright. See you four later then." Hotaru said.  
  
Outside Darien and the others were waiting for the girls to come out. "So how are Mina and Lita doing?" Darien asked no girl in particular. Amy stepped forward and said, "Their fine believe it or not but Michael and Nathan are protecting them." What? Who are they?" he asked. "You may know them better as Malacite and Nephlite." Serena said. "How could you leave them there with those two?" he asked. "They said they were reborn in their right mind and that they are on our side." Hotaru said. "Well I guess we should give them the benefit of a doubt." Darien said as he walked Serena and the others to the school.  
  
Meanwhile on the dark side of the moon, lord Zedd and Kat were still intrigued with the monsters power on earth and decided to go meet their new would be neighbor. A few moments later they where at the steps of a wreaked castle. They walked down a long dark decrepit hallway to a room that looked like it had once been very beautiful. At the center set a tall thrown. In it sat a young blond girl wearing a crown. "Who are you?" she asked. "We are your neighbors from the dark side of the moon. My name is lord Zedd and this is my wife Kat." He said. "Who may we ask are you?" Kat asked. "I am princess Sarah second in line for the moon kingdom." Sarah said. "You beat half the girls that monster of yours went after. Maybe if we team up we could beat them all." Kat said. Sarah sat and thought for awhile then said, "I agree we will join forces to destroy all our enemies." She said. To be continued****** Writers note: For those who wanted certain characters to be together in this story. My brother and I are sorry but we already have them paired off. 


End file.
